Semiconductor device manufacturers are constantly striving to increase the performance of their products, while decreasing their cost of manufacture. A cost intensive area in the manufacture of semiconductor devices is testing the semiconductor chips. As those skilled in the art are aware, package-level testing involves depositing individual chip packages into testing sockets to screen failed packages from good ones. Testing may be time consuming and may require a high number of testing sockets held available at the manufacturer.